In the field of this invention it is known that Single User detection is a method of applying signal processing to a received CDMA input signal to improve the signal quality before the CDMA signal is despread. A Single User detector typically consists of a channel equalizer to exploit the multipath diversity and a code matched filter which is matched to the spreading and scrambling codes of the codes to be despread. A Single User detector exploits the fact that all the codes originate from the same transmitter and so the codes will all be convolved by the same channel impulse response.
The idea behind this approach is to equalize the multipath channel such that the received CDMA codes are forced into orthogonality. The algorithm used is based on the Minimum Mean Squared Error (MMSE) criterion. This algorithm comprises the calculation of several parameters (commonly referred to as R, L, X, Y, and S values) which typically involves considerable complexity and compromises for the sake of efficiency.
A need therefore exists for a method and arrangement for a single user detector for use in a CDMA multi-path system wherein the above-mentioned disadvantage(s) may be alleviated.